


The Force Comes First

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Days of Kylo Ren, 30daysofkylo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: A fanfiction written for 30 Days of Kylo Ren on Tumblr.Day 1. The ForceIt’s mostly a writing exercise. Forgive me any mistakes.





	

The thought (yet still unspoken) words were breaking the silence embedding the chamber, stepping into Kylo Ren’s head and successfully barring it from the gently approaching nap. The boy 

~~— _you’ll always remain a boy closed in a man’s body_  —~~

The ~~boy~~ man tried to convince himself

~~— _to deceive himself_ —~~

that he may overcome it 

~~— _perhaps_ —~~

and that he'll be able to rest at least a bit after the last sleepless night. In the end he was able to do so before. Not always - even not very often - but still. He may do it now as well.

Repeating the semi-prayer patterns he came up with some time ago was usually the most successful way of coping with it.

 

***

“ _What is the thing I’ll be stronger with?_

The Force.

_What is the thing I’ll improve?_

The Force - by removing the undesired elements from it.  

_What do these elements lack?_

The strength with the Force. The real strength.

_What they are not able to notice?_

The Force in me. And that I’m stronger since I let it in.

_What will I use against them, when they’ll try to defy me?_

My strength. Not necessarily with the Force.

_What I will focus on now?_

On the Force - and on the way it’s flowing through me”.

Repeated several times.

 

***

This time the thoughts retreated, leaving the man in a relatively comfortable state of mind.

~~— _Not_ —~~

It was a really comfortable state of mind, which definitely couldn’t be disturbed by any hostile voices. 

Kylo let the sleep in.

~~— _By now_ —~~


End file.
